The present invention relates generally to a mechanical fuel pump for an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the invention provides a fuel pump useful with a stock car racing engine that is lighter than prior art fuel pumps and requires a smaller push rod force to provide a higher rate of fuel flow at a greater fuel pressure.
Stock car racing engines are typically required to use mechanical fuel pumps for moving fuel from a fuel tank to a carburetor or fuel injector. Typically, conventional diaphragm pumps are used on these engines. The conventional pumps may be heavy and transfer a significant quantity of heat to the fuel while pumping. They also may require 125 pounds of push rod force to drive the pump. Therefore, a lightweight mechanical fuel pump that transfers a smaller amount of heat to the fuel while providing fuel at a higher rate and at a higher fuel pressure than fuel pumps typically used with stock car racing engines is needed. Also, having the pump operate with variable displacement is advantageous.